


Defensive Tactics

by Bolontiku



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: what happens when you go to work with a black eye?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Defensive Tactics

"What is that?" 

You flinched at the anger in his voice, knowing it wasn't really directed at you. "Hey Geralt!! It's nothing, my day is over I'll see you next week." You rushed to finish packing your gear into the large duffle bag but his hand clamped down around your bicep and he turned you towards him, other hand catching your jaw.

"This the new boyfriend?" He asked, tugging you along. The gym still hummed with a few clients, most had come in as their work day was ending and this was the only time they had to get some work out in. 

“Nahh, it was the wall combined with gravity!” You chuckled, but quietened when he glanced over his broad shoulder at you. You taught a fast paced defense class, it had annoyed you to come in with a black eye but it also concreted the fact that they needed to know that there would be bruises, you just had to keep fighting. You couldn't give up. No matter who you were fighting. You had laughed off the concerned questions and shrugged off the insistent words on taking the day off, preferring to go through the class even if it left you winded.

Geralt tugged you into the locker rooms, employees only section. He had come out of nowhere, the new personal trainer. You and the other girls had plenty to chatter about thanks to him, with his golden eyes and white hair tied up in a bun most of the time, not to mention those muscles. He always wore dark sports leggings and black long sleeve Under Armour shirts. Still, even with all that under wraps your co-workers drooled plenty alongside you.

Jaskier made it just too easy, often making Geralt stop and take deep calming breaths. It hadn’t surprised you that Jaskier had befriended the guy on his first day, Jaskier had introduced the both of you. Apparently you knew the best places to eat and you didn’t mind breaking into song and dance with Jaskier, even if you couldn’t carry a tune or dance. You rather enjoyed joining Jaskier by teasing Geralt. It was fun.

"You should see him!" You scoffed with false bravado, waving a fist in front of you.

"Looks worse than you eh?" He shot back, his thick low rumble making you tingle, you ignored it as he pressed you onto the counter with his fingertips on your midsection and strode over to the cabinets. 

You exhaled slowly, proud at having not winced at the press of his fingertips, you knew what he was looking for, "witch, I already iced it!" You grimaced as he crushed the instant ice pack in his large hands, already moving towards you and shoved it onto your eye. 

"You're the only one that calls me that," Geralt hummed, leaning in as he caught your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping your head back, golden eyes studying you with an intensity that made you forget to breathe.

You barely had time to close your eye and hissed at the cold against the dark bruise. "Not my fault you got those eyes that bewitch all the other girls Gerrrr," you dragged the nickname out annoyed that a few of the other trainers called him that. They would head over to wherever he was and all jostle slightly for his attention when he was between clients, all giggling and wiggling. It was just plain stupid in your opinion, "also cause I know it annoys you!"

"How bad was it?" He asked, clucking at you and stepping closer, ignoring your commentary.

You ignore the fact that he now stood between your knees, that you could feel his breath fan across your face, smelling of the black coffee he drank. "Geralt, it's fine. He landed one punch that's all and it was completely by mistake," you sighed quietly dropping your chin to your chest to keep from looking at him, one hand holding the ice pack the other the edge of the counter where you sat. It hadn’t been a mistake, you remembered quite vividly every hit he had landed. 

Geralt pursed his lips, frowning at you, molten gold eyes locking with your gaze as he dipped his head, "that right?" he asked, his enchanting white hair slipping out of its bun slightly and falling to the side.

You nodded but cried out when he poked you in the side, pain radiating from the spot and you caught hold of his shoulders, nails digging in as you bit down on your bottom lip. It took a moment before you could glare at him, "when you poke it with your bear paws of course it's gonna hurt like a motherfucker you witch!"

"And here you said you wouldn't lie to me."

You huffed, rolling your eyes and pulled your hands off him. "I didn't mean to claw at you."

"Mm."

"What does that mean?!"

One thick eyebrow rose, "do you really want me to answer that?" You nodded quickly as he stayed in his spot, eyes flickering over your face. He did that a lot, you'd noticed, assessing people quickly. You knew the type, but you weren't sure if he was ex-military or what, not that he wouldn't say you just hadn't gotten around to that. Even if you two talked and worked closely. He would on occasion help with your classes, being the stand in when you needed someone to beat on. 

"I had hoped to have you clawing at me, just hadn't expected it to be over bruises like that."

You forgot to breathe for a millisecond, "what kind of bruises had you thought they'd be?" you bit back, teasing. 

The corner of his lips curled and that sinful smirk came out, his thumb moved over your bottom lip and when he spoke his voice had become darker, lower even, "the kind I want to place on you, much more enjoyable than these."

You knew he saw you shiver as his fingers danced over your ribs once more. "Oh."

"Now you have nothing to say?"

You chuckled, "what do you want me to say? YES, OH YES GER! TAKE ME NOW! I WILL FOREVERMORE BE YOUR SEX SLAVE!" You gasped out, doing your best rendition of a damsel in distress and clasping your hands together while you fluttered your eyelashes.

He didn't move, but you could see his amusement, "all I hear is you begging me to fuck you."

You let out a strangled noise, shoving at his shoulder with one hand. "Here I am damaged and all you can think of is fucking?!" 

"All I can think of is fucking you every damned day, now I am thinking of breaking every bone in that useless-"

You didn't give him a chance to finish, surging forwards and slamming your lips to his. 

It wasn't surprising that he was dominating, easily taking control of the kiss, that he kissed like the world was ending and it made your mind wander to other ways that he was dominant. Large hands caught the back of your knees and dragged you forwards, teeth sinking into your bottom lip as you arched into him, hands tugging at his tee, the ice pack dropping out of your hand and to the floor. He pulled back, both of you quickly stripping off the offending material you wore, you stared at him in awe, fingers running over the hard plains and cut angles of his abdominals. ‘So close,’ you thought, feeling heat radiating off him, it was steel under your fingers but there, your fingertips slipped over a scar and you glanced up meeting his mesmerizing gaze. 

“Bewitching…” you gasped, face heating up as he smirked at you.

"C'mere," he growled, golden eyes mapping the dark bruises on your ribs, thick fingers gently brushing over them.

You were sure that this was a hallucination, but the door slammed open. “Y/N!!!!” Jaskier screamed looking around wildly.

“Fuck,” Geralt cursed dropping his head to your shoulder, you giggled carding your fingers into his hair. 

It was short lived as Jaskier shoved him to the side and shoved your head back. “THAT FUCKING LIMP NOODLE!! GERALT!” Jaskier shouted, he had tugged his Armour shirt back and and looked over, “We’re going over there and fucking that guy up!” he ordered pointing at Geralt. 

Your heart stopped as Geralt nodded. “NYaaaAAAhhHHH!! If you do that you two will get arrested!!”

Jaskier turned to you and glared, it was only then you realized that his hands were on your ribs, “not broken, but definitely bruised. Otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten through your day today, but I’ve spoken to a couple of the girls and they will cover you for the rest of the week.”

It would be hard to ignore his decision, Jaskier being the on site medic for the fancy gym the three of you worked for. He also helped with physical therapy for a few of the athletes that came by. “Jaskier!!” you shook your head, “I can’t add my workload to theirs! GuuUUuUuuhh!”

“Jaskier!” Geralt growled, as you bent over gripping your ribs.

“Feel that?” he asked after slapping a hand across your ribs, “those are bruised, if you even so much as land a bit rougher than usual you could crack a rib which could lead to a broken rib!” he informed you cheerfully. “Tonight you’ll head home with Geralt and me! We’ll have take out and ice cream, we’ll figure out what to do if that guy is still in your apartment.”

You nodded still sucking in air, “Jaskier, you always order take out,” Geralt argued.

“Are you cooking then?!” Jaskier asked with excitement.

“Wait… you two… live together?”

Both men looked over at you, “I needed a place to stay when I first got here.”

Jaskier laughed handing you your tank, “glad Geralt started checking you, but someone might get the wrong impression if they come in. Yeah, we live together, he cooks and I do dishes. You can take the bed for now, Geralt will sleep on the couch.”

You squeaked as he tugged you off the counter and you quickly pulled your tank back on. Both men dwarfed you as you struggled to keep up with their long legs. You smiled as they argued over your head, so this was happening. Home cooked food and ice cream, you could get used to it, you thought as you looked over and saw Geralt watching you. Oh, there was that too… that you could get used to as well. 

Jaskier caught your hand in his and you smiled, looking over and joining in on the song that he had been singing to you. Everything would be okay, so long as he forgot his earlier proclamation. 


End file.
